Twitch's Rook Piece
by YoinkMyHibana
Summary: Another good Siege story between Rook and Twitch (It was requested :) ) doing OP White Noise next :D
1. Dreams of Horror

It was an early Thursday morning, 4:30am to be exact. Julien "Rook "Nizan has been waking up early from a horrific dream. "Fuck..." he whispered to himself, rising from the bed. He turned his body and sat on the edge of his mattress, rubbing his eyes and yawning. After finally finding the strength to walk to the door, Rook made his way to the rec room where a coffee machine resided. To his surprise, a few of his partners had beaten him to it. "Gilles? Eliza? What are you guys doing up this early?" Rook asked his colleagues. "It's a special birthday for someone and I'm gonna be filling my mouth with her clit for a surprise." Ash replied. "I have a mission soon." Monty cut in.

"Why are you up?" he continued. Rook didn't want anyone to know he can't sleep because of a dream. "Leg cramp." he responded, sipping his cup of freshly brewed coffee. Shortly in the middle of conversing, Twitch had entered the room for a cup of coffee. She looked at Rook and a faint smirk was drawn across her face. Rook looked at her and also gave her a smile, then returned his coffee cup back to his mouth and continued conversing. Throughout the conversation when Twitch was present, Rook's heart felt very warm. She was his favorite person to be around.

The talkers disbanded and Rook caught up to Twitch, walking with her, "So, uh, Emmanuelle." Rook hesitantly called out. Twitch looked over to her side, "Yes Julian?" she replied, sipping her coffee. Rook's mind began boggling and he couldn't connect any words together. "Maybe you'd, I don't know, like to go see a movie...or something?" Twitch didn't say anything. Her heart felt lit up but didn't want the emotions to be obvious to what she was feeling. "Sure," she says, "what movie?" Rook hesitated. He didn't think he would get this far, especially with Twitch. "Uh, the Star Wars movie comes out tomorrow...interested?" he stuttered. Twitch smiled, "Ok yea, lets do it." Rooks face internally lit up in happiness and Twitch felt happily relieved.

 ** _*Later That Day*_**

Rook found himself in the rec room, relaxing on the couch in the quiet air. As he sat there, he began to doze off, potentially ready to go back to sleep. Luckily, his colleague, Doc, appeared into the room and plopped down onto the recliner chair. "Gustave?" Rook wiped his eyes, "What are you doing? I thought you were glued to the infirmary office?" Doc slowly looked at him, "You really think I'm the only doctor here?" he laughed. Rook didn't really think about it and didn't really care. "So," Doc started, "I heard you got a date with Pichon. Is that correct?" Rook suddenly felt himself awaken and not feeling tired anymore, "Uh..yea that's right." he replied, wiping sweat from his face. Doc chuckled, "Well have fun then." Julien's face looked puzzled. He was confused on how Doc knew about their plans for tomorrow. "How'd you know?" Doc looked back at Rook with a smirk across his face. "With her prancing around like this and you getting nervous like the way you are now? It's obvious." he explained and began resting his eyes.

Rook dozed off again until he fully fell asleep. His dream began haunting him as he laid across the couch asleep. Twitch came around the corner and saw that Rook was sweating and slightly tossing and turning on the couch. She came to his aid and began lightly shaking his shoulder. Rook quickly shot his head up, taking in a deep breathe and looking around. "Oh, Ms. Pichon..." Rook sighed, "It's just you." Twitch looked at Rook with concern, "Julien, are you ok?" she asked. Rook looked around and saw that Doc was still in the recliner sleeping away. "Uh...yea, I'm fine. Just a bad dream was all."

 ** _*8:45pm*_**

Dinner time arrived and all the operators who weren't on missions, arrived at the cafeteria with hunger on the mind. Julien entered the café and sat at the same table he always sits at; in the back corner with his friends Pulse, Mute, and Sledge. "Jeez mate, you don't look too hot." Mute pointed out as he took a bite of his freshly grilled burger. Rook looked at the guys, "Yea, I guess." Pulse sipped his tea and began biting into his meal, "Was it that 'dream'?" Rook nodded.

Shortly after, Twitch, along with Ying and Valkyrie, enter the room for dinner. The guys looked at Rook as he basked in her presence. She looked in his direction and slightly smiled. "So, when are you to hitting it up?" Sledge chuckled. Rook blushed and swung his body away from his friends, "When are you gonna introduce us to the girl you 'met on your mission' Seamus?" he responded.


	2. Date Night

**_*The Next Day*_**

Julien awoke for the first time without having his re-occuring dream, which left him with a nice smile. He started his day by hitting the gym and then later getting some late breakfast with Mute, who was just getting out of bed. "So that date's tonight. You ready, mate?" Mute asked as they took a seat. Rook didn't feel as nervous as yesterday, "Yea, I think it'll be nice tonight." he replied digging into his breakfast.

A vibration sounded from a nearby phone. It was Rook's. He saw it at another table with his co-workers, Cavi and Bandit. They looked at Rook and began laughing at him. Julien got up from his chair and walked to the other table, not very fazed or upset about the situation. Without saying a word, he extended his arm and waits for his phone to be returned to him. Bandit placed the phone back into his hand, holding all of his laughter. Rook looked towards Bandit, "I think I saw Elias messing with your car batteries earlier." he says, then turning to Cav as Bandit quickly runs to check on his gear, "Better keep that little pistol of yours in a better spot, otherwise it'll be Jacks tool in the field." Taina quickly rushed out and Julien returned to his seat.

Mute looked at Rook who was now smiling alot more. "What?" Mute asked. "Oh, I got a message from her." Rook replied. Still puzzled, Mute begins to scrape the rest of his food onto his fork, "Who?" he says and takes a bite.

Rook: "E."

Mute: "E?"

Rook: "Emmanuelle."

Mute: "Oh. Is that her name? I didn't really care for learning names."

Rook: "It's alot easier and quicker to say."

Mute: "Yea, no shit. So what'd she say?"

Rook

The guys both dumped their trays and went their seperate ways. Rook went back to his room and started thinking of tonights plans. He was super excited, not only to watch a movie he wanted to see, but with a girl he's liked since his time in GIGN. He caught himself smiling at the thought of Twitch, despite all of the hardships they had to endure from being shot at to being critically injured.

 ** _*That Night_**

Julien awaited his date in the lobby area of the base. His light salmon colored dress shirt and dark blue jeans was freshly pressed earlier this morning from the bases laundry team. Moments passed before Rooks eyes filled with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Twitch came from the barrack hall ready for the night. She was wearing a black top with two thin straps that go over the shoulders and light blue skinny jeans. "You ready?" she says while approaching Julien. Rooks mind was at a loss for words. "Yep. Are you?" Twitch laughed and nodded.

 ** _*After the festive evening*_**

Twitch and Rook was walking down the street back towards a public parking garage they stowed their car in. The two really had a great time tonight as they were laughing and talking alot. "Tonight's been fun, Julien." Twitch cheered as she leaned on his shoulder. "It has been indeed." Rook replied, keeping his red, blushing face to himself. "Who it's pretty cold out. I guess I should've grabbed a jacket." Twitch shivered. "Oh, here ya go." Rook stopped walking and took off his dress shirt and wrapped it around her. Luckily he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath.

Soon after a seemingly distant walk, they were approaching the garage, along with a shady looking man. He had a dark grey hoodie on that block off most of his face. As the couple and the guy came to pass each other, Rook had accidentally bumped the mans shoulder. "Hey man, watch where the fuck your walking." the man growled. "Whoa there pal, let's keep cool alright? It was just an accident." Rook tried to defuse the situation.

"You know," the mans raspy voice slowly started cackling, "You guys look like you have some money on you. How about it? Spare money for a homeless man?" Rook and Twitch both looked at him real carefully, which this guy, to them, was not homeless. Suddenly the man pulled out a pocket knife, "Look, money or your life." Rook raised his hands up to his chest, "Whoa, ok, ok. Here." He reaches into his pocket and begins to pull out his wallet. With a swift grab to the mans wrist, Rook turned the tables and held him as if he was arressting him with one arm behind his back, "Listen pal, me and the misses are highly trained counter-terrorist operators, I'd highly think twice about yoyr targets." Rook murmured to the assailant.

Rook disarmed the man and turned him loose. The mugger gave the two one last mean mug look before walking away into the night. "Wow, Julien, that was impressive." Twitch commented as they began to walk again. Finally, they reached their vehicle and returned back to base. The car came to a halt and the ops were back at the base, ready to call it a night.

"I really had fun tonight, Julien." Twitch announced, plastering a smile on her face. Rook also felt delighted after tonights activities, "Yea same here. Y'know, minus the robbing part." he chuckled. Both Twitch and Rook headed into the building, where Valkyrie and Mute awaited their friends to return.

Twitch and Rook gave their final goodbyes before breaking off from each other with their friends. Valkyrie stared swiftly into Twitch's eyes, "Well?" she started, "How'd it go?" Valkyrie got even closer to her friend, hoping to get something out of her. Finally Twitch spoke, "It was great. We ate dinner, watched a movie, and almost got mugged." Valk paused. She gave off a very confused look as Twitch looked at her, "You two almost got robbed?" she asked. Twitch looked back and laughed, "Haha, yea..."

Mute escorted Rook back to his room. Upon entering, Sledge and Pulse both awaited his arrival with a pack of beers and a full deck of cards. The fellas all settled in, cracked open their drinks and began shuffling cards. "So," Sledge says, breaking the silence, "was tonight what you were expecting?" Rook looked at his cards, "It was. It was actually kinda nice." The night was still young and the guys kept talking about Rook's date. "Wait, wait, wait. You got robbed?" Pulse gasped. "No, you stupid wank," Mute irritatedly responded, "He said almost and he turned the situation around and kicked ass." The fella's laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	3. Cloudy Thoughts

The following morning came upon Rook, who had not seen his nightmare dream in a couple of days. This was the second time it didn't occur, "It's gone..." he thought. Rook hopped out of bed, quickly regretting that decision due to his hangover. He slowly staggered to the door and down to the infirmary, his head still pounding like a drum. Upon entering, he noticed that Doc had been knocked out on his desk with paper work and other files using to cover his face.

"Gustave?" Julien muttered, "Are you ok?" Doc quickly jacked himself up off his desk, throwing papers all over the place and some even sticking to his face. He had been up late filing papers and tending the wounded all night long. "Huh, what?" his voice sounded groggy and tired. He wiped his eyes, took a swig of is now cold coffee, and looked at his watch. The time read 9:32 a.m. but it felt alot later.

"Gustave, you got anything for a headache?" Rook asked, holding his head. Without saying a word, Doc wheeled his office chair to his medical cabnet, pulled out a bottle of painkillers, and passed them to Rook. "Thanks," he says as he makes his way to the nearby water cooler.

 ** _*Later That Day*_**

Rook had spent his day in bed, dealing with his hangover and enjoying the thought of his outting from the night before. He reached over to his phone and to his surprise, Twitch had left him a few messages throughout the day. "Had fun last night :)" and "I got a mission today so I'll ttyl i guess" were sent way before Rook had awoken. He scrolled down and through the list of messages before getting to the last one. It read, "I just got back. I havent heard or seen you at all today. Are you okay?" Julien wanted to reply but his head started to pound ferociously.

 ** _*That night*_**

Twitch had been in the rec room with Valkyrie and some other operators, all of which were just doing their own thing. Valk looked up from her phone to Twitch, who was also looking at her phone, but had a gloomy facial expression in play. "Hey, you okay there?" Meghan asked. Twitch slightly glanced up before looking back to her phone, "Yea," she answered with an upset tone in her voice, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. See tomorrow," she added as she stood to walk away.

As she got closer to her room, Twitch noticed something on the floor in front of her door. She got closer and saw that the mysterious item was in fact, flowers. As Twitch bent over to pick then up, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed the flowers, stood back up, and checked her phone. It was Rook. She thought the worst when he wasn't replying to her. His message stayed on her phone screen, "lol sry about today i got sick with a major headache hope u like them tho" Twitch looked around until she suddenly saw an illuminating red glow from the air vent at the end of the hall. It was another of the attackers recon drones, but this one seemed to be spying on her. Twitch felt her sadness quickly disperse as she took in the aroma of the flowers and the thought that Rook was doing ok helped her keep calm.

On the other end of the drone, Sledge and Rook sat at the table in Rooks room. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your drone Seamus," Julien cheered as sipped his water, his head still feeling heavy but bearable. Sledge nodded and took a sip from his beer, then took control of his drone and drove it back to the room.

 ** _*Months Later*_**

Months had gone by and every operator on base had proceeded throughout as they would. Rook and Twitch began hanging out a lot more together, getting closer in the process. They would go out to dinner, festivals, and other little things whenever they didn't have a mission to take on. It was one calm and soothing night, that Rook decided to reach his ultimate goal.

Rook, along with Pulse and Sledge, all were stationed in Pulse's room. The guys all gathered around the tv on the couch, watching some sort of show Bandit had recommended. As the trio watched the show, Rooks phone had lightened up which prompted him to turn his attention towards it. He saw that it was a message from Twitch. He wouldn't have guessed her, considering she likes to sit outside in the courtyard area to read, especially on nights like these.

Twitch sent a message with a picture of a book on it that was titled, "Caged Dreams," with a message underneath the photo that read, "This is a good book ;p," Rook internally widened his eyes. That title seemed to be a reminder of he see's when he sleeps; a bad dream that seems like it can't escape his head. Rook stood from the couch with his next objective in mind. He knew it was a risky one but at this point, he's got nothing to lose. "Hey where ya goin' J?" Sledge laughed as he continued watching the show. "I got something I gotta go take care of," Rook calmly exclaimed as he made his way to the door.

As he found his way to the courtyard, Julien scanned around in hopes to find Twitch out reading her book. To his luck, the beautiful operator was sitting in the grass by a bush reading her book. The air was calm and crispy. The stars shined bright along side the street lights that illuminated the yard.

Rook made his way to Twitch, who then acknowledged his presence. "Oh, Julien, hi," she politely cheered, lowering her book from her face. Rook squatted in front of her and kept silent, staring at her and hoping that his next move won't be the wrong one. Without warning, Julien pressed his lips against Twitches creating a much more romantic atmosphere. The now surprised Twitch, fell into a small confusion, but found herself enjoying the moment.

Rook finally pulled away and the two locked eyes. "Sorry, it's just something I thought I'd try," he clarified before standing back up. Julien felt a tug on his arm as he began to walk away. Twitch had also stood. Rook didn't turn around, but felt his companion wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his back. "Thank you," she whispered.


	4. Final Stand

**_*A Few Months Later*_**

Rook and Twitch had finally gotten together and have been spending more time with each other. If they were lucky, they would even get to go on missions together. One day, Thatcher came into the rec room where the couple had been at, just watching scheduled programs. "Alright lads, get moving." Thatcher instructed as he passed them a file. They were both lucky enough to get a mission together and were both equally excited about it.

"Oh, it's that consulate office building right?" Rook asked, flipping through the folder. Twitch nodded with excitement as, she too, flipped through the papers. "Oh look," she added, "Gilles, Seamus, and Siu are coming with us, " she bursted. Twitch and Rooks friends' are joining the mission with them, which to Rook, was good thing. He felt he lost contact with his friends at the base.

 ** _*Hours Later*_**

Twitch and Rook met up with each other with the other ops, at the front door. "We ready?" Rook jokingly asked. Twitch gave him a nice smile and then proceeded out the door. The others followed and boarded the trucks. Ying and Twitch got in one truck while Rook, Sledge, and Monty all got in the other truck.

It had been a while since the operators had left base. The journey seemed long and the guys were ready to get the job done so they could grab a drink together. "So lad," Sledge began, "what happened to you? You've been under that girls arms awhile now, and none of us have seen you in a while," Rook just laughed it off as he laid his head back and rested, "Yea, I know. My apologies," Upon arrival, the two vehicles began to take heavy fire from the terrorists holed up in the area. The trucks quickly reversed and parked behind a stone wall that surrounded the building.

Monty exited the truck with his shield and began shrugging bullets off while his colleagues laid down covering fire. Finally taking down the terrorists in tnghe window, Ying and Rook pushed with Gilles to the entrance.

 ** _*Hours after clearing rooms*_**

The team regrouped back in the garage of the building. White Mask are still pouring in from every other direction and even more are being dropped. Rook reached for his radio, "COME IN, COME IN! WE'RE SURROUNDED! REQUESTING BACKUP!" he yelled. Rook, along side Twitch and Sledge, took cover on the driver side of a white delivery van that was stored inside the building. Finally, the last wave of enemies arrived and Rooks team nearly exhausted all of their ammo and other essential items. Twitch quickly peeked over to knick a few more kills before having to reload. Unfortunately, as she returned to cover, a bullet had piereced her right shoulder. Rooks mind faded away as he watched his beloved one fall to the ground beside him. "Not again..." he thought to himself. Sledge shimmied his way over to help aid the wounded Twitch, while Ying and Monty kept the enemies at bay.

At moments notice, two heavy trucks screeched outside. In came Fuze, Doc, Hibana, Thermite, and Pulse through the breached garage door made by the terrorists. Doc rushed over to his wounded comrade and the rest joined up with Sledge, Monty, and Ying to clear to rest out.

 ** _*1 hour later*_**

Finally everything fell on deaf ears. Monty and Thermite cleaned up the bodies. Ying, Fuze, and Hibana collected gear and other import things and stored them in the trucks. And lastly, Rook and Sledge helped Doc fix up Twitches wound. "There, next time don't be so wreckless," Doc remarked as he put his medical gear away. Sledge and Rook hoisted their companion up onto their shoulders and escorted her to the truck.

The guys sat her down in the back seat of the truck with ease. "Alright lad and lass. I'm gonna go grab my things." Sledge panted. Finally, it was the two of them alone once again. "Well," Twitch started, "we didn't die," she chuckled followed by a hefty cough. Rook looked at her wound and began running that scenario over and over again through his mind. "What would've happened?" he kept asking himself. "Julien!" Twitch finally snapped Rook out of his daze.

"Sorry, spaced out a bit," he replied. Twitch saw in his eyes, that something was bothering him. "Julien..." she sighed, "I know about your nightmare problem." Rooks eyes widened. He never would've guess that she, of all people that he hasn't told, would know. "Look, E...what happened in there. Had you bled out and...ya know...pass away? I would probably lose a part of myself. So yes, that is my nightmare. I don't want to lose you."

Twitch's eyes glimmered from the sunset light beaming over the horizon. "Well Julien, it'll take a lot more than a bullet wound to take me out" she chuckled. She then leaned up to the edge of her seat and placed her lips upon Rooks, forcing the heavy op to feel mentally secured.

(Author: Hey guys this is the end. Sorry for the long wait. Had some shit to deal with, but i didnt forget about you guys. Sorry if this final chapter felt anyway rushed or so. I do plan on starting a new story soon. Maybe Ela x Dokkaebi? I dont know as of yet. Again sorry for the wait and if the story didnt necessarily meet my normal writing composition)


End file.
